


How the Prince of Askr Deals WIth Being in Love

by Custos



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Chrom and Robin show up for a bit longer, Chrom helps Alfonse figure stuff out, Fae shows up for a bit, M/M, and so does Seliph, and the both of them are in the ending scene, there is a sex scene so go ahead and skip over that if you don't want to read it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:14:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26293213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Custos/pseuds/Custos
Summary: He doesn’t. Alfonse avoids Kiran after realizing he’s in love with him. He hopes that his feelings will go away if he ignores them and Kiran long enough. It doesn’t work.“Alfonse you’ve been avoiding me for a while now”And Kiran notices
Relationships: Alfonse/Summoner | Eclat | Kiran
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	How the Prince of Askr Deals WIth Being in Love

**Author's Note:**

> this has been sitting on my computer for 3 years and I forgot about it for awhile  
> I finished it up so I hope you enjoy reading it!

“I’m in love with him…I’m in love with Kiran...”

That night, with the realization of being in love with Kiran, Alfonse tried to sleep as soon as possible. Wanting to ignore his feelings for the summoner. Unfortunately for him, sleep didn’t come as quickly as he wanted. Alone in his room, his mind would wander somewhere beyond just kissing Kiran, every time he closed his eyes.

_ What Kiran would look like underneath him, withering at his every touch. _

_ How Kiran would look like when he came- _

No, this was wrong. He shouldn’t be doing this. It was bad enough that Alfonse fantasized about Kiran returning his feelings; but this was going too far. He shouldn’t be having such explicit fantasies involving Kiran-

_ Would Kiran lead Alfonse like on the battlefield, or would he let Alfonse take charge? _

_ Would Kiran’s eyes light up, like when he summons heroes? _

_ And would he show Alfonse an expression no one else but him would see?  _

…Maybe he could delve into his fantasies just this once, after all Alfonse was in the privacy of his own room.

_ Alfonse could picture it, just the two of them on his bed. Chatting like they always did.  _

_ But this time Kiran looked completely exhausted. No doubt from summoning heroes and training them all day long. If only there was something he could do to help Kiran.  _

_ Then a thought occurred to Alfonse.  _

_ “You’re always in that robe no matter the weather, isn’t it stuffy?”  _

_ “Sometimes, but I’m used to it.” _

_ “Why don’t you take it off? It would do you good, taking some weight off your shoulders,” Alfonse said as he moved closer to Kiran, running a hand up his thigh, “Then we can do something to help you…relax.” _

_ Kiran was looking down, his face reddening in response to the prince’s suggestion.  _

_ “I guess I could…” Kiran spoke quietly as he began taking off his robe. _

_ Kiran was moving far too slowly for the prince, and so Alfonse decided to take matters into his own hands. _

_ Alfonse pushed Kiran down. He landed on the bed with a soft thump and stared up at the prince, who had grabbed the rest of his robe and tossed it aside.  _

_ “Alfonse…what are you...?” Kiran trailed off, blushing when he saw the prince’s eyes. _

_ “You were taking too long, so I took it upon myself to assist you,” Alfonse said teasingly as he began fiddling with the summoner’s belt, “May I continue?” _

_ Kiran immediately covered his face with his arms, “Go ahead.” He mumbled.  _

_ With a satisfied grin, Alfonse positioned himself between the summoner legs.  _

_ “Now just relax. And let me take care of everything.” _

-

The next morning, as Alfonse was greeted with an empty bed when he awoke, all he could feel was disappointment. There was a part of him that wanted his fantasies to be real, he wanted the first thing he saw in the morning to be Kiran sleeping next to him, he wanted to be the first person Kiran saw in the morning and the last person he saw at night.

…he wanted Kiran.

Alfonse despaired as he realized he wanted Kiran’s entire being and all the summoner could give him. Just how badly was he in love with Kiran? To be so selfish and want his everything.

He knew that he couldn’t just sit in bed all day contemplating his life’s decisions. So he sat up, disposed of all evidence from the night, and got dressed. He began making his way through the castle. 

Alfonse felt terrible, he hoped that he wouldn’t run into Kiran. Alfonse didn’t know how he’ll face Kiran, after what he did last night.

“Alfonse, are you okay? You look awful.” Kiran asked, face full of concern when he saw the prince. 

Alfonse tried to fabricate a reason why he looked the way he did. Just as he was about to give Kiran a perfectly reasonable excuse, Kiran swept his bangs aside and pressed his forehead against the prince’s.

All words died in his throat.

“Gods Kiran…don’t do this to me…don’t tempt me like this…” Alfonse thought as he stared at Kiran. 

_Kiran was so close, Alfonse could clearly see his eyelashes. Just a little bit more and they would be kissing_

He could see Kiran pull back and his mouth move, no doubt asking about his wellbeing, but Alfonse couldn’t hear what he was saying. He was distracted by the movements of Kiran’s lips.

_How accurate were his fantasies regarding the softest of the summoner’s lips? He could pin Kiran against the wall or grab him by the front of his robe and pull him close to find out._

A wave of Kiran’s hand snapped the prince of his unfocused state. He didn't hear Kiran say anything but, assumed it was another concerned question about his health.

“Oh Kiran, I just…uh, didn’t sleep well…but I’m fine, don’t worry.” Alfonse stammered out, avoiding the summoner’s worried gaze. That was a complete lie and Alfonse knew it; after indulging his fantasies he slept like a rock. But there’s no way he could tell Kiran that. He couldn’t tell the summoner that he fantasized about him in such a vulgar way.

Kiran looked at him for a moment and Alfonse was sure that he had seen through his lie. The prince silently prayed to the gods that Kiran wouldn’t notice that he was lying.

“Well if you’re sure…” Kiran said, uncertainty lacing his voice, “Make sure you take it easy and relax today, alright?” He finished with a small smile, and walked down the hall. 

As Kiran walked away Alfonse let out a breath that he didn’t know he was holding, he had to force himself from grabbing the summoner and confessing everything. There was something telling him to confess, telling him that there’s a chance of Kiran reciprocating his feelings. 

“I can’t burden Kiran with this,” Alfonse thought to himself as he walked in the opposite direction, “I have to bury these feelings…they’ll only get in the way.”

It was much harder than he initially anticipated.

Every waking moment he was thinking about Kiran and his well-being. Alfonse had always been worried for the summoner it was only natural. After all, Kiran being unable to precipitate in battle directly; only issuing orders and summoning heroes. Protecting him was of utmost importance and everyone knew it. Kiran would stay on the backlines and lead them to victory with his tactical skill. But sometimes the summoner would charge past the frontlines to draw out the enemy. It was those moments that sent the prince and order into worry. The moment an enemy would attempt to harm him, they would be met by a swift (or brutal) end from the nearest Hero.

The first time it happened was Kiran barely gave him any warning. Kiran had said that the enemies had to be lured out, but they couldn’t send anyone out, not without making them a sacrifice. The summoner had mumbled something the prince couldn’t make out, and then asked Alfonse if he would watch over him, to which the prince replied that he would protect Kiran with his life.

“…I appreciate it, but you don’t need to go that far for me.” Kiran told him before suddenly running straight into the battlefield. Alfonse didn’t have time to process what happened, let alone stop him, nor did anyone else. As enemies began racing towards the defenseless summoner; they met with the end of Fólkvangr. The thought of any harm coming to Kiran, sent him into a blind rage, giving him such ferocity the prince didn’t know he possessed. 

After the battle was won and they returned to Askr, Kiran received a sound scolding from practically the entire order. He promised to never do such a dangerous move, at least not without warning anyone. Alfonse hated when Kiran used himself as a decoy. If the prince was just a second late, then Kiran would have… 

Why was he thinking of this, something that caused him such distress and worry? He needed to think of something else, anything else. 

_What did the summoner look like underneath that robe of his? Kiran always wore it, Alfonse never saw him without it. Was there a particular reason why, or was he just simply fond of wearing it? Maybe he could convince Kiran to remove it, just to fulfill his curiosity._

…Gods, why was he like this?

A loud splash resonated throughout the room that Alfonse hadn’t realized he wandered to. He looked towards the source of it.

There sitting in the middle of the fountain, was Kiran, completely drenched. Fae was at the edge of the fountain.

Alfonse immediately ran over to the summoner and held a hand out to him. Kiran grabbed it, letting Alfonse help him out. 

“Kiran what happened?” Alfonse asked, worried that Kiran might have gotten hurt. 

“We were playing tag but then-”

“Kiran I’m sorry!” Fae cried out, hugging the summoner, “I didn’t mean to!”

“It’s okay, I’m not mad,” Kiran pried the dragon off his waist, “Why don’t you go play in the garden? A bunch of flowers were planted this morning, I think you would love them.” 

Fae nodded and agreed, said goodbye to the two of them, and ran off. Kiran let out a small chuckle as he waved.

Alfonse was about to ask if Kiran was sure he was alright and looked in his direction. He got a good look at the summoner. 

Kiran was absolutely soaked. The water dripping off his clothes formed small puddles on the ground around them. 

Alfonse got his wish granted. Partly.

The summoner’s robe was clinging completely onto him and practically transparent. It allowed the prince to map out every part of Kiran’s body.

_If only the clothes under his robe were white as well; it would be the closest to Alfonse seeing what Kiran’s bare chest looked like. So much of his imagination would be fulfilled._

Feeling inappropriate thoughts creeping in from the back of his mind, Alfonse tore his eyes from Kiran’s upper body to his face instead. 

Big mistake. Alfonse should have kept ogling the summoner’s wet body instead. 

Kiran’s robe wasn’t the only thing that was clinging onto him. His hair was soaked and flattened, thanks to the water. It was a surprisingly good look for the summoner.

Kiran was looking at the puddles surrounding them; with a sigh he turned to Alfonse, brushing the wet hair from his eyes.

“Sorry about all the water.” Kiran apologized with a small smile, wiping away a trail of water that had rolled down to his lips.

Whatever Kiran said after his apology was utterly lost on the prince, he was preoccupied with wishing he was the droplets of water that managed to reach Kiran’s mouth. 

_ Or better yet, being the water that went between the summoner’s legs… _

“Alfonse?” Kiran asked, sounding concerned, “Are you still unwell from before?” 

“What…? Oh, yes! I’m fine,” Alfonse said as he avoided all eye contact with Kiran, “Anyways, we need to get you out of those wet clothes, you’ll end up sick if you stay in them.” The prince began leading Kiran to the baths.

“Alright, lead the way then.”

When they arrived, Alfonse told the summoner that he would get him a change of clothes. As he returned, Alfonse nearly dropped the bundle. 

Kiran was in the middle of changing. He hadn’t noticed Alfonse enter, so Kiran continued to peel his soaked clothing off. Kiran had placed his gloves on top of his robe, which was lying on the floor, and his boots next to it. But Alfonse wasn’t focusing on how Kiran discarded his wet garments.

He was staring at Kiran with his mouth wide open as the summoner began to strip his wet long-sleeved shirt; giving Alfonse a full view of his bare chest, glistening with water. Was this a blessing or a curse? Adding so much more fuel for his fantasies.

Kiran had nearly pulled his shirt over his head when he noticed that Alfonse was standing there.

“Oh, Alfonse. I didn’t see you there.” Kiran said, dropping his shirt down and making his way towards the prince.

Alfonse could only nod and hold out the bundle of clothes. 

“Thanks for the clothes.” Kiran said with a smile, Alfonse could feel his heart pounding vigorously against his ribcage. 

“Alfonse? What’s wrong?”

“N-nothing’s wrong! I’m just tired, don’t worry!” Alfonse felt guilty, lying to Kiran again, but he couldn’t tell the summoner what was going on. 

“Didn’t I say you should take it easy and relax?”

“I didn’t get around to it…”

“Then why don’t you start now?”

“Huh?” 

“We can take a nice, long, relaxing bath together.” Kiran suggested as he took Alfonse’s hand in his own, “It would do wonders for you.” 

“I…” Alfonse’s breath hitched.

_Yes. Of course. I would love to bathe with you…we could do more than bathe and-_

No…any longer and Alfonse was certain that he would end up assaulting the summoner; he had to leave immediately. Before he does anything he’ll regret. He wriggled his hand out of Kiran’s grasp. 

“I would love to, but I’m afraid I have urgent matters to attend to,” Alfonse spoke in a calm voice, feigning composure he didn’t have at the moment, “Please enjoy your bath summoner.” 

Alfonse doesn’t see the look of confusion on Kiran’s face as he ran. He wasn’t even looking where he was running. 

By the time he came to, Alfonse found himself standing in front of the library. He decided that reading about the other worlds would be the perfect way to ignore his dilemma of being in love with Kiran and fantasizing about him. Alfonse was absolutely not thinking about how Kiran was currently naked at the moment. And if he wanted to, he could barge in and shower the summoner in countless kisses as he grabbed a random book and opened it to no page in particular. 

It was the legend of the Great Hero coming from another world to save Askr. 

The world was just against him, wasn’t it? 

Alfonse let out a groan as he dropped his head in his hands. What was wrong with him? At this rate, Alfonse was sure that if he was alone with the summoner, it would end with him attacking Kiran. Then that would surely lead to Kiran hating him. Alfonse didn’t want Kiran to hate him, not when being by his side made him feel so…warm? It didn’t feel right, not having the summoner near him. It wasn’t just unease and concern for Kiran. When Kiran wasn’t near, Alfonse didn’t feel like himself. Being with the summoner made him feel as if he could forget his duties as a prince, forget about the war, even if it was just for a little while. 

Alfonse crossed his arms on the table and rested his head on them. If he was going to spend so much time thinking about Kiran, he could at least try to figure out when and how he fell in love with him. 

…it wasn’t when they first met was it? Love at first sight? No, it couldn’t be. What he felt for the summoner at their first meeting was just wonder at the legend becoming a reality; and amazement that the divine weapon Breidablik fires heroes. Not to mention at the time Alfonse didn’t even know what Kiran looked like, so there’s absolutely no way it was their first meeting. Right?

Then maybe it was when he saw what the summoner looked like under his hood for the first time.

\- (backflash)

It was a dark night, clouds covering the moon and stars. The only light was from the torches on the castle walls. They returned from freeing the World of Conquest from Embla; it was late and everyone should have been sleeping. But Alfonse wasn’t asleep as he should have been, he was thinking about the events that happened prior. 

It was concerning that Xander would willingly side with Embla; but the number of Heroes fighting for Askr of their own will greatly outnumbered the one Hero Veronica has.

And it was all thanks to Kiran. There was something about him that won Heroes over and Alfonse was grateful. Without the summoner, they wouldn’t have a chance to win against Embla. Kiran was amazing and it was hard to believe that he didn’t have any “real” experience (as the summoner had put it), with how brilliant his tactics are. Kiran does so much for Askr, Alfonse wonders if there’s anything he could do to repay him. He wondered if he should get the summoner a gift as a token of his appreciation. Giving someone a gift was a perfect way to show appreciation and thankfulness. Now Alfonse just had to get- 

What would Kiran want? What kinds of things does Kiran like?

Alfonse racked his mind, trying to think of anything that the summoner would like. Nothing. Nothing at all.

It was sad how little he knew about Kiran, considering the summoner had the future of Askr in his hands. He knew close to nothing about Kiran. Not the name of his homeland. Not his interests. Not even what he looked like underneath that hood.

Alfonse never asked for any personal details and Kiran never shared any. So Alfonse not knowing much about the summoner wasn’t entirely his fault; but Kiran’s rather quiet outside battle, so it was unlikely he would share anything about himself without request. At least that’s what it seemed like. 

With Kiran always wearing his hood and his quiet nature, it was hard to read him. Alfonse doesn’t recall Kiran ever expressing any strong emotions before…

Just then Alfonse remembered seeing Kiran tense up. Kiran practically flinched at his words.

_“There is something about you that wins over Heroes very quickly, Summoner. But it’s highly unusual and happens only rarely.”_

It was barely noticeable, and at the time Alfonse wrote it off as just seeing things. So why was it bothering him so much now? 

Kiran won over every Hero he summoned so far, it wasn’t completely unreasonable to expect him to continue, but Alfonse had no idea how Kiran did it. For all he knew winning over Heroes was tremendously difficult, even for someone as amazing as Kiran. 

Did Alfonse put more pressure on their summoner without realizing?

Alfonse thought about how things might seem from Kiran’s perspective, and what a nightmare all of it must have been for him. He was ripped from his world without warning, told he’s a Great Hero of a kingdom he never heard of, practically forced into the role of tactician and summoner, fighting a war that isn’t his own, having to be responsible for lives, and being the main target of the enemy. And then Alfonse (indirectly) tells him to keep winning Heroes over to fight for Askr willingly, as if doing so took no effort on his part. 

Kiran already had the fate of the worlds riding on his shoulders; more pressure than Alfonse would ever know, did he really Alfonse adding more? 

The least Alfonse could do was apologize. He could worry about finding a suitable gift for the summoner another time (whatever the gift may be, it should be as extravagant and grand as possible). He began making his way to Kiran room.

As the prince was walking down the hallway, he saw a familiar white robe. 

“Summoner.” Alfonse greeted, curious as to why Kiran was up this late. They just returned from battle and who knows when the Emblian Empire will strike next. So everyone, especially their summoner, needed to rest whenever possible. 

“Oh Alfonse,” Kiran turned to him, “What are you doing up so late?”

“That’s what I should be asking you,” Alfonse said crossing his arms, “You of all people should be resting.”

“Don’t worry I’ll be going to bed soon. I just have a lot on my mind, and I thought I should take a walk to, you know, clear my head.” Kiran explained.

“I see, then let me accompany you,” Alfonse said, “We don’t want you getting lost, especially at night.”

“When you put it that way…” Kiran replied, with a hint of playfulness, “Alright, let’s take a stroll together.” 

Alfonse doesn’t know exactly why he asked to walk with Kiran instead of apologizing like he planned. They began walking down the hallway in comfortable silence. 

Eventually the two of them came across the castle garden. Kiran started going towards the center and Alfonse followed. He could hear the sounds of flowing water and buzzing of insects.

“Shame the moon isn’t out,” the summoner began, looking up at the still cloud covered sky, “I bet this place looks beautiful under moonlight.”

“It is,” Alfonse confirmed, “I’m sure you will be able to see for yourself soon.”

Kiran let out a hum of acknowledgement as he looked around the garden; silence fell between them once again. Alfonse wondered if he should just apologize, he was about to when he looked at the summoner.

Kiran was looking at the sky, his hood still up, Alfonse would be lying if he said if he wasn’t curious about what their summoner looked like. Part of him wanted to pull Kiran’s hood back; to see their summoner’s face.

_Why does Kiran hide himself? Did Kiran not trust him enough? Did he think Alfonse wasn’t worthy of seeing his face?_

That couldn’t be it, Alfonse was sure (hoped really) the summoner was just shy and hadn't settled in Askr yet. It was completely reasonable for him to be reserved. The moment Kiran was summoned, he was bombarded with responsibilities and just because he was comfortable with giving orders didn’t mean he was comfortable in Askr. 

As Alfonse studied their summoner, he was relieved that Kiran seemed at ease. Alfonse wondered if that meant Kiran was beginning to feel settled. 

The sound of the wind rustling through the leaves filled the silence between them. Alfonse didn’t want to break it, and interrupt whatever Kiran was thinking about. 

“By the way, Alfonse you never answered my question,” Kiran asked, breaking the silence and taking a step towards the prince, “What are you doing up this late?” 

“I wanted to apologize…for...” Alfonse trailed off, not knowing how to bring his apology up.

“Apologize? What for?” Kiran sounded really confused. 

“For earlier, when we were in the World of Conquest…I said, I didn’t mean,” Alfonse was starting to ramble, he needed to get to the point, “I sincerely apologize for additionally pressuring you after we freed the World of Conquest from Embla.” 

“...I, I’m not sure what you have to apologize for, but I accept your apology.” Kiran said confusion still in his voice.

Alfonse couldn’t tell if Kiran was just saying that to spare his feelings, or if he genuinely had no idea what the prince was talking about.

“I said that you win over Heroes quickly, and you…” Alfonse wished the summoner would pick up what he was saying so he wouldn’t have to repeat what had happened. 

“Oh, THAT,” Kiran realized what Alfonse was referencing, “I thought no one noticed, guess I was wrong.”

“I-”

“Alfonse, don’t worry,” the summoner reassured, “You didn’t put more pressure on me or anything, I was just surprised”

“Surprised? Why?” Now it was Alfonse’s turn to be confused. 

“Well…” Kiran began, fiddling with the top of his hood, “When you said that there was something about me, you looked at me like…” he started to trail off.

“Like…” Alfonse ventured, curious, and hoped he didn’t offend their summoner. 

“You looked at me like I was special,” Kiran’s voice was so unsure, completely unlike in battle, “…and no one really did that before…”

Kiran pulled his hood further down, covering even more of his face. Alfonse had to admit, it was just slightly endearing seeing how Kiran dealt with embarrassment, covering his face with his hood. 

Pushing their summoner’s endearing traits aside for a moment; even though Alfonse was glad that he didn’t offend Kiran, what the summoner said just raised more questions. 

The day Kiran arrived in Askr, hope arrived with him. Kiran wasn’t just their summoner, he was their hope as well. 

Kiran was incredible, Alfonse couldn’t imagine a better summoner, so then why did he say Alfonse was the first to look at him like he was special? The whole kingdom looked at him with awe and the respect he rightfully deserves. 

“But what about Anna and Sharena?” the prince asked, “Particularly Sharena, she looked so happy to see and said she was going to be your number one fan.”

It was no secret that Sharena was fond of their summoner, she made it rather clear the moment they met. Alfonse recalls seeing his sister’s face light up as Anna told them how Kiran was summoned to their kingdom. 

_“I raised Breidablik, a gateway appeared in the sky, and then Kiran was falling through! You should have been there, glowing yellow lights surrounding him, the gold markings appearing on his robe. It was simply beautiful!”_

Alfonse did wish he could have seen the moment their summoner was brought to their realm with how Anna described it. 

“No, you’re wrong,” Kiran said shaking his head, snapping Alfonse from the pleasant memory, “I don’t think they mean to but, they don’t see me as me.”

“Then what do they see you as?” Alfonse asked, not liking where the conversation was going.

Kiran let out a bitter laugh before speaking. The self-deprecation tone of his voice wasn’t lost on the prince.

“It’s not just the Order of Heroes, it’s everyone. Everyone sees me as their legend, their Great Hero from another world, destined to save everyone…even though I’m nothing close to a hero.”

Alfonse was a loss for all words. Kiran didn’t consider himself as a hero, why didn’t he? Everything their summoner did could only be called heroic, from the day he arrived in Askr he handled everything the Emblian Empire threw at him with composure and grace. Even the way he carried himself around the people of Askr. When strolling outside the castle walls or browsing in the markets, crowds would part and heads would turn just to get a glimpse at the summoner, at their hope. 

Even when their summoner was faced with disapprovals and scorn from certain nobles and citizens, demanding to know why they should trust Zenith’s future to ‘some stranger from a completely unrelated realm’. Kiran didn’t let his composure flatter, not in the slightest. The prince was impressed how Kiran dealt with them. 

_“I may be an outsider and this may not be my battle, but I assisted the Order of Heroes to defend Askr from invasion and freed the World of Mystery and Conquest from Embla. Can you say the same for yourself?”_

At the time Alfonse was stunned, hearing Kiran speak in such a cold and harsh tone. Kiran might as well have stabbed them, with the way they recoiled hearing the summoner words.

Even with the summoner’s harsh tone; he still managed to be humble, Kiran didn’t lend his assistance, he had led them to victory. 

Alfonse always held Kiran in high regard, but not once did the prince ever consider his feelings, not until tonight. 

Did Kiran resent them? For dragging him into a foreign realm during war, for placing lives of Heroes and the fate of their worlds in his hands, for placing him on such a high pedestal, for continuously placing more and more burdens on his shoulders, for calling him a hero even though he felt unworthy… 

For taking him away from whatever life he had. For not even giving him a choice.

Alfonse wouldn’t blame Kiran if he did. 

“Oh, don’t worry, I don’t hate anyone for this,” Kiran said, waving his hand as if sensing the prince’s guilt, “And I can’t really blame them either. I mean if I saw someone fall out of a portal from the sky, I’d think they were a Great Hero too.

Kiran let out a small chuckle, but there was no humor in his voice.

“Everyone thinks I’m some untouchable divine being. When I go out, everyone just clears a path and stares. No one even tries to talk to me.” 

Alfonse was still staring at the summoner, mouth agape. Outside of battle, this had been the most Kiran talked. But why did Kiran’s words have to be so full of self-hatred and sorrow? 

“Hey, is everything alright?” Kiran asked, the bitterness from moments ago seemingly gone, replaced with concern, “You haven’t said anything in a while…oh no. I’m really sorry for ranting about myself for such a long time, you must have been so bored.”

“‘Bored’?! How could I be bored when you’re telling me how much you hate being here?!” Alfonse didn’t mean to yell at Kiran, but he couldn’t stand their summoner thinking his troubles were boring to the prince. 

“I guess it does seem that way huh?” Kiran said, somewhat concerned hearing the distress in Alfonse’s voice, “You should know, I don’t hate being in this world.”

“But-”

Kiran placed a hand on Alfonse’s shoulder, cutting whatever he was about to say. 

“Alfonse, trust me when this. I say that I don’t hate being here. I don’t hate being your summoner.”

Ignoring the twinge of warmth spreading through his heart as Kiran called himself Alfonse’s summoner, the prince knew he needed to focus on the matter at hand. Alfonse hated what Kiran was saying about himself and how almost casual he had been. 

But most of all, Alfonse hated that he had no idea of Kiran’s pain until he told the prince himself. 

“Why didn’t you say anything until now?” Alfonse asked, keeping the frustration out of his voice. 

“No one asked.” Kiran answered simply, removing his hand from the prince’s shoulder. 

Out of all the answers Alfonse expected, ‘no one asked’ was not one of them.

“So am I the only one…” Alfonse trailed off, not knowing how to ask. 

“Yep, you’re the only one I told this to.” Kiran confirmed.

The prince felt special, being the only one who knew their summoner’s inner thoughts and feelings. And useless for not being able to do a thing. 

Their summoner always seemed so composed, shouldering the burden of the war without a single complaint, and yet… 

Kiran had been suffering in silence the day he was summoned, and Alfonse was completely blind to it. 

The silence that fell between them wasn’t like the one before. It wasn’t comforting, it was suffocating and Alfonse hated it.

“Please don’t look like Alfonse.” The prince wasn’t sure what kind of expression he was making, but apparently Kiran didn’t like it. 

Alfonse wanted to reassure Kiran, tell him he shouldn’t hold all his emotions inside, and that he doesn’t have to. Not anymore. 

“Sorry for ruining your night Alfonse.” Kiran apologized, turning away from the prince. 

Alfonse was doing a great impression of a fish with how his mouth was just opening and closing, failing to say anything. 

The summoner spoke again.

“I should get going…you can forget all of this if you want.” Kiran said, starting to walk away. 

Alfonse acted faster than his mind could register. Before he knew it, his hand wrapped around Kiran’s wrist, stopping the summoner in his tracks, and preventing him from leaving. 

Alfonse surprised himself with how he acted, the prince let go of Kiran’s wrist quickly.

“Please forgive me for grabbing you suddenly, but I couldn’t allow you to leave just yet. Not without hearing what I have to say.”

“…I see, well I’m all ears.” 

Having Kiran’s full attention, Alfonse took a second to sort his thoughts, and to compose himself.

“Firstly, you didn’t ruin my night nor am I going to forget everything you told me,” the prince began, “You carry a burden greater than any of us. I never expected you to feel this way, but I don’t blame you.”

“I’m sorry for breaking your expectations of me Alfonse, but I don’t want to lie to you.” 

It made Alfonse feel guilty, how Kiran was the one apologizing. 

“My expectations of you were my own fault, you don’t have to apologize for that.”

Alfonse cursed himself for falling silent. The only sound between them was the wind blowing through the leaves. 

He wished he knew what to say for Kiran to understand that he wasn’t alone, that he doesn’t have to carry the burden alone anymore. 

Kiran took a quiet step closer to the prince. His face hidden by his cowl and the night; the air around him was reminiscent of how he was on the battlefield, resolved, calculating, and absolute. 

It sent shivers down the prince’s spine having Kiran’s focus on him like that.

“Thank you.”

The wind began to pick up. The sound rustling of leaves echoed throughout the garden. 

“H-huh?” 

Alfonse was dumbfounded. Just a moment ago it felt like the summoner was looking at his very weakness, as if he were an enemy and now Kiran’s thanking him?

Alfonse was about to voice his confusion in a more eloquent and princely manner when Kiran spoke again. 

“You trust me with your kingdom’s future, with the lives of everyone in the order. And I trust you too…so the least I could do is prove I return that trust.”

Kiran let out a shaky breath as he raised his hands to the side of his hood. Alfonse took a sharp breath, was Kiran going to…? 

“It’s not much, but I can start with this.”

With those words, Kiran pulled his hood back. As it fell, revealing the face of their summoner, the clouds drifted away from the moon; letting moonlight rain down.

With how dark it was just moments before, Alfonse was sure he wouldn’t be able to see Kiran clearly. But now with the moon shining down, Alfonse could make out every detail of Kiran’s appearance. He was awestruck with what was in front of him.

Black hair swaying in the wind, framing his face perfectly. Kiran looked otherworldly, untouched by conflict and strife. And his eyes… 

His eyes were golden.

As a prince, Alfonse grew up surrounded by shining white and gold. But there was something about Kiran’s eyes that drew the prince in. 

Kiran looked ethereal, bathed in moonlight. 

Alfonse took a moment to thank the gods for having the wind blow the clouds away from the moon.

“I didn’t think I would see what this place would look like under the moon so soon,” Kiran said, looking around the garden, “It’s as beautiful as I imagined.”

Alfonse nodded in agreement, unable to form any words. 

Kiran let out a sigh, hands fiddling with the fabric of his robe. 

“I’m sorry,” Kiran apologized, starting to slip his hood on, “I know I’m not really attractive, I don’t know what-”

“No, you’re stunning!” Alfonse interrupted, grabbing sides of Kiran’s head and looking straight at him. 

The summoner’s eyes widened with surprise, a slight blush was forming on Kiran’s face, and Alfonse could feel blood rushing to his face, realizing just how intimate their position was. He let go of Kiran and took a step back.

“I…” Alfonse tried to apologize, but he was having trouble forming words due to sheer embarrassment for his actions. He couldn’t even look at Kiran.

Kiran was stunning, that was fact, but Alfonse didn’t mean to just blurt it out. 

The prince’s embarrassment was soon forgotten when laughter reached his ears. He looked up and saw Kiran covering his mouth with one hand, amusement was clear in his eyes. 

“Oh…I’m sorry, it’s just,” Kiran said between laughs, “You really know how to make a guy feel special.”

Kiran was standing in front of Alfonse laughing. Alfonse couldn’t recall even seeing their summoner smile before tonight. 

He was glad the heavy, bleak atmosphere was gone. Alfonse found himself smiling back at Kiran.

“Did you know when I was summoned here, I thought this was all just a weird dream?”

“A dream?” Alfonse wouldn’t describe the summoner’s situation as a ‘weird dream’, horrible neverending nightmare seems more accurate. 

“Yeah, the whole situation of suddenly being transported to another world is right out of a vid- uh, storybook. But I realized after we freed the World of Mystery from Embla that all of this is real.”

Alfonse was curious what Kiran was about to say before he corrected himself, but the prince figured he could ask another day.

“What made you realize that this wasn’t a dream?”

“I saw you.”

“I’m sorry, what?” Alfonse asked, proud that he kept the surprise from his voice. 

“All the faces you see in dreams are faces you’ve seen at one point, regardless if you remember or not. There were some other things that clued me in but seeing you was one of the first.” Kiran explained. 

“I see,” Alfonse said, “And because we have never met before, you recognized that you weren’t dreaming?”

“Pretty much...because I would clearly remember seeing someone as half as beautiful as you.” 

Alfonse choked on his breath, feeling his face heating up. Just what was Kiran saying? Was Kiran just being nice, did he say this to everyone? He doesn’t seem like the type to give empty compliments. But Kiran never really talked this much before, certainly not so, flirtingly. 

But then that must mean-

“Are you okay?” Kiran asked, snapping the prince out of his thoughts. The summoner leaned in to get a closer look, “...whoa, you’re blushing even more than last time.” 

Alfonse covered his face and turned away from the summoner.

“Hey, don’t do that,” Kiran said, placing a hand on the side of Alfonse’s cheek; gently turning the prince’s face towards him, “I want to properly see the ever composed prince of Askr flustered.” 

Alfonse was sure that Kiran could hear his heart hammering against his ribcage, he didn’t know how much more of this he could take. 

“Please forgive me for teasing you, I just couldn’t help myself.” Kiran said, removing his hand from the prince’s cheek. 

Kiran still had that playful look on his face, but his apology was sincere. Alfonse decided that having Kiran smile and speak so genuinely was worth all the embarrassment.

“Apology accepted, and I would appreciate it if you refrain from…” Alfonse trailed off, just what he didn’t want Kiran to do? 

“I’ll do my best.” Apparently Kiran knew what Alfonse meant.

“...and for what my option is worth, I truly do think you’re beautiful.” Kiran added.

“I...appreciate the compliment, thank you Kiran.”

Kiran looked like he wanted to say something, but refrained himself 

Was Alfonse’s vision failing him or did Kiran’s eyes just glow? It was only for a brief moment but Alfone swears Kiran’s golden eyes lit up. 

The moonlight raining down on the two of them slowly faded as the clouds covered the moon once again. It was much darker than before Alfonse could just make Kiran out, and wished he brought a torch along.

“Whoa, it’s even darker than before, I can barely see my hand.”

“Do you have a torch with you?”

“No, but I got something better.” 

With squinted eyes, Alfonse could see Kiran take out Breidablik. How would the divine weapon help with seeing in the dark? 

Kiran took a deep breath raising Breidablik to his chest.

With that, the gold markings on Breidablik began to glow. With the divine weapon now a source of light, Alfonse could once again see Kiran clearly. 

The summoner’s eyes were closed, concentrating on having Breidablik glow. He looked just as ethereal and divine with Breidablik’s light as moonlight. 

Alfonse was beginning to think that Kian would look beautiful under any lighting. 

“Why use a torch when you can use a divine weapon right?” Kiran said with a smile on his face, breaking the prince out of his trance.

“That’s, certainly a…unique solution.” 

Alfonse mentally added torch as another function of Breidablik. 

Kiran opened his eyes, and Alfonse found himself staring at them once more. His golden eyes were glowing. 

Kiran really was stunning. 

“Your eyes are glowing…” Alfonse didn’t even realize he spoke until Kiran responded.

“Yeah, they do that whenever I use magic.”

Judging by the playful smile the summoner had, it seemed that Kiran had something else to show the prince. 

“If you found my eyes glowing fascinating, then you’ll love this.” 

Kiran took Alfonse’s hand in his own and started walking towards the pond, Alfonse let the summoner lead him, wondering what Kiran had in mind. 

Kiran let go of Alfonse’s hand and stood at the edge of the water, his back facing the prince. 

Breidablik’s light grew as Kiran turned to face Alfonse; with a snap of Kiran’s fingers, several orbs of yellow-white light appeared. 

The scene in front of the prince was like a fairy tale.

With Kiran’s eyes glowing, the light from Breidablik softly raining down on him, the yellow lights dancing around him, and the gentle smile on his face; Kiran looked divine.

“Pretty right?” Kiran asked, with a wave of his hand the orbs of light began circling around the prince and on the water’s surface. 

Alfonse would much rather stare at Kiran than Breidablik or the yellow lights fluttering about. He wanted to etch the moment in front of him permanently in his memory. 

“Alfonse…?” 

When did Kiran get so close?

With a jolt Alfonse snapped out of whatever spell Kiran had put him under, realizing he unconsciously moved closer to their summoner. 

“I…” Alfonse cleared his throat, “It’s rather late now, it would be best if the both of us retired for tonight. We can’t have our summoner exhausted in the morning.”

“That’s a fair point, I guess this is where we say goodnight?”

“Not yet, please allow me to walk you to your room.” Alfonse silently prayed that Kiran would say yes. He wasn’t exactly sure why, but he wanted to spend more time with his summoner. 

“Like I could say no to an offer like that.” 

Alfonse could barely contain the joy spreading throughout his entire being when he heard Kiran’s response. 

As the two of them were making their way back to the castle, Alfonse couldn’t help but take a few glances at Kiran. 

Perhaps it was more than a few glances, because Alfonse soon found himself stumbling. If it weren’t for Kiran catching him, Alfonse would have fallen face first on the ground. 

“Are you alright?” Kiran asked, still holding onto the prince. 

Alfonse almost didn’t register Kiran’s question, distracted by how close Kiran was. And how gentle his touch was. 

“I’m fine! I just tripped that’s all.” 

It wasn’t a lie, but it wasn’t the complete truth either. But Kiran didn’t need to know that Alfonse tripped because he was too busy staring at him instead of focusing on walking.

“Should I conjure more lights?” Kiran asked, throwing a glance at the ground. 

“No, it’s alright.”

As much as Alfonse would love to see even more lights fluttering around Kiran, he was worried that having Kiran conjure so many lights would leave him completely drained.

“Well if you’re sure.” Kiran said, taking his hands off the prince’s shoulder and waist. 

Alfonse tried to keep his glances at Kiran to a minimum, as they continued going back inside. It was harder than it seemed; as his eyes would stray to the fluttering lights, and then to Kiran. It also seemed like Kiran could tell when the prince was staring at him, because whenever he did, Kiran would meet his eyes and smile. 

The action would cause Alfonse’s heart to race for an unknown reason. 

While walking through the hallways Alfonse asked how and when Kiran gained the ability to summon orbs of lights, the summoner’s answer was to be expected. Of course Kiran discovered he was able to conjure lights when staying up late coming up with strategies. Alfonse just hoped Kiran wasn’t pulling all-nighters often. 

As they were about to turn a corner Kiran tugged on Alfonse’s sleeve, stopping both of them.

“It’s a lot darker than I thought it would be, maybe we should go to your room first.” Kiran suggested.

“I’m not going to let our summoner wander around the castle when it’s this dark,” Alfonse replied, “I’ll escort you to your room first.”

“But you don’t have any light with you.” Kiran conjured a few more lights and had them circle around to emphasize his point. 

“I’ll bring a torch along.” Alfonse insisted. Kiran looked like he disagreed. 

There was a moment of silence before Kiran spoke. 

“I can see where this is going,” Kiran let out a sigh, “Fine, you win, we’ll go to my room first.”

Alfonse was relieved that Kiran agreed, he continued leading Kiran to his room. When they finally arrived at the summoner’s room Alfonse opened the door and made a gesture for Kiran to enter, just about to wish him a pleasant night. 

“You know, I need to thank you again.” Kiran said as he took a step closer to the prince, ignoring the opened door.

“There’s no need to thank me, I already said I wouldn’t let you wander alone in the dark.”

The lights around them slowly began to dim and fade away.

“Not that, I mean, not just that...it’s a little hard to explain but, I feel at ease around you, like I can really be myself. And I smile more when I’m with you, so thanks.” 

The light from Breidablik began to fade and so did the glow from Kiran’s eyes, but the smile on his face remained. 

Before Alfonse could respond, Kiran let out a yawn. Worried that their summoner would pass out from exhaustion, Alfonse began ushering Kiran into his room. As he sat Kiran down, he noticed that the summoner was still in his robe.

“Kiran, do you want to get changed first?” 

“...s fine...let me, sleep like this…” Kiran answered drowsily. 

“...if that’s what you want.” Alfonse replied quietly. 

Somewhat glad that he wouldn’t be changing Kiran’s clothes (it would be far too embarrassing), Alfonse removed Kiran boots and carefully laid him down on the bed. Hearing soft breaths from Kiran, Alfonse looked at Kiran’s face and saw he was peacefully asleep. He pulled the blankets up, to cover Kiran sleeping form. Alfonse was about to quietly leave when he realized he never replied to Kiran’s gratitude. 

Alfonse whispered, not wanting to wake the sleeping summoner, “And you should know, the feeling’s mutual Kiran, I feel at ease around you as well.”

“...thanks, you’re the best…” Kiran sleepily mumbled, turning around and shifting the blankets slightly. 

Alfonse found himself smiling. 

“I thought you were asleep Kiran,” Alfonse kept his voice low as he laid Kiran down and pulled the blankets over the summoner once again, “Go to sleep, we can talk more tomorrow.” 

“...’kay..night Alfonse...” Kiran said with a sleepy smile. 

“Yes, goodnight, see you in the morning.” 

Alfonse made his way to his room with a smile on his face and his heart soaring. 

-

Then Alfonse realized something. It wasn’t just one moment that caused him to fall completely in love with Kiran; it was all those moments and more. Accompanying Kiran on patrols so he wouldn’t get lost (even though Kiran knows the exact layout of the castle now), chatting with him about everything and nothing, and just-

Just being with him. Just being near Kiran was enough to put the prince at ease, as if there wasn’t war that engulfed Zenith. 

But now was hardly the time to act on his feelings and desires, not when so much is at stake. With all the heroes in Askr, it wouldn’t make a difference if Alfonse wasn’t able to perform well in battle because he was distracted by love. But if Kiran’s focus were to waver it could spell disaster for Zenith, and all the worlds. 

“What are you supposed to do when you're in love with your tactician?” Alfonse asked with a sigh, out loud to no one.

“You're in love with Kiran?” A new voice, one that certainly wasn't there before, asked back.

Alfonse quickly whirled around to see Chrom staring at him with a look of bewilderment. He could only stare back.

“I…” Alfonse began, there was no doubt that Chrom had heard everything.

“I always had a feeling,” Chrom said with a knowing smile as he took a seat beside Alfonse, “Never thought I would hear it straight from you though.”

Alfonse could feel blood rushing to his face, he wanted to ground to open up and swallow him. He tried to calm down, taking a breath, Alfonse looked at Chrom, who was patiently waiting for Alfonse to say something. 

“What do you mean you ‘always had a feeling’?” Alfonse asked, speaking through the embarrassment. 

“You always know where to find him when he’s off napping, you carry him to the dining hall when he forgets to eat,” Chrom began, counting off everything that clued him in on Alfonse’s affection for Kiran on his fingers, “You brush his hair and whisper his name when you wake him, you look at him as if he’s the only one in the world-”

“I-I get it! Please stop!” Alfonse interrupted,completely mortified.

Just how obvious was he? 

“My point is, you love Kiran so dearly. So what’s stopping you? ” Chrom finished. 

“Kiran, he wouldn’t feel the same.” 

Chrom just gave Alfonse a look of sheer disbelief. 

“Do...do you not notice how Kiran is around you?”

Now it was Alfonse’s turn to be confused. What was Chrom getting at? 

“Whenever Kiran talks about you, his whole demeanor lights up. And whenever he looks at you, it’s like you’re his entire world.” 

Alfonse found himself speechless, 

“You know, seeing you and Kiran reminds me of the time I spent with Robin.” 

“Do you mean-”

“Your bond with Kiran is like the bond Robin and I share,” Chrom stated like it was common knowledge, “You are each other’s other halves.”

Hearing Chrom say that was flattering if Alfonse was being honest, even if hearing it made Alfonse blush. 

“Your odds are better than you think.” Chrom said with a pat on Alfonse’s shoulder before walking off.

Alfonse remained seated, thinking over Chrom’s words. 

While it was true that out of everyone Kiran spends the most time around Alfonse, (and to the prince’s knowledge, Kiran naps on his lap more than anyone else) but was that enough to assume that the summoner feels the same way?

Out of all the people in Askr Kiran could spend his with, Kiran seeks Alfonse out the most, and Kiran does smile a lot around him.

Maybe Chrom was right. Maybe Alfonse could confess after all. With newfound hope Alfonse went looking for his summoner. 

As he turned the corner, Alfonse saw Kiran but just before he called out to him, the summoner turned around, a bright smile on his face. 

“Seliph, you’re the one who said we should stroll in the market,” Kiran said, taking Seliph’s hands in his own, “So hurry up! The faster we get there, the longer we can stroll around!” 

Kiran began running, tugging Seliph along. The two ran past the prince and Kiran gave him a nod in greeting. Alfonse could only wave and give a strained smile in return. 

When they disappeared from his sight, Alfonse let his smile drop and scowled in the direction where Kiran had run off with Seliph, feeling bitter that Kiran never had strolled in the market with only him before. And it has been awhile since the summoner held his hand. 

Why did he think he was special? For a time, Alfonse was the only one Kiran would open up to, and Kiran clearly showed he favoured Alfonse above anyone else. But that was when he was far more reserved than he is now. 

Just because Kiran made him feel special didn’t mean that Kiran actually thought he was.

Alfonse should be happy that Kiran was able to smile and be himself around everyone else. He should ignore the jealousy consuming his being. Ignore how his heart felt like it was being ripped out when he saw Kiran look at anyone with pure affection. 

He doesn’t blame Kiran for any of this, it wasn’t Kiran’s fault that Alfonse fell in love with him, and it wasn’t Kiran’s fault that Alfonse was too much of a coward to confess. 

If falling in love with Kiran was the result of spending a tremendous amount of time being with him; then maybe distancing himself from the summoner would cause his feelings to vanish. It wasn’t much of a plan and seemed unlikely, but it was better than acting on his feelings.

Just being friends with Kiran was enough, it was more than enough.

_ Kiran didn’t need him.  _

_ With all the heroes, so much better than he is, Kiran didn’t need him.  _

_ Why would Kiran choose Alfonse, when there’s so many heroes to choose from? _

Alfonse resolved to keeping his relationship with Kiran strictly professional. For the pasting days, he would only exchange greetings and pleasantries with the summoner. And he turned down all of Kiran’s invitations; whether it was patrolling, reading, or just chatting together. The prince could tell that Kiran was growing increasingly frustrated with him, but he kept it up. 

Alfonse could see that Chrom would send him almost disappointed looks that would say, ‘what are you waiting for?’. He ignored them. 

Thanks to all the time they spent together, Alfonse knew where Kiran liked spending time outside of patrols and scheduled meetings. So avoiding the summoner should be easy. 

“Alfonse?” Kiran called out, Alfonse silently cursed his luck. Even though he knew where Kiran’s favourtie spots were, Kiran was always good at finding him. 

“Robin and I were about to go to the library to read about the other worlds, would you like to join us?” 

“I'm afraid I have prior arrangements,” Alfonse said faking a smile, “Please excuse me.”

The two tacticians watched as Alfonse practically sprinted away. He doesn't hear their conversation.

“He seems to be in a hurry.”

“Robin, can I ask you something?”

“Of course.”

“What do you do when your prince is avoiding you?”

“What.”

-

Alfonse eventually stopped running, as he was catching his breath he looked around, wondering just where he ended up. He had ran off into the more secluded hallways of the castle. 

Alfonse felt a hand grab his shoulder, cutting off his thoughts, he turned around and found himself in front of Kiran. He wasn’t sure if Kiran had gotten faster, or he was too much in his thoughts to notice the summoner approach. 

“Alfonse you've been avoiding me for a while.” Kiran says, irritation seeping in his voice. 

Of course Kiran noticed, Alfonse thought, he cursed his luck and himself. After all this whole situation was the prince’s fault and his alone. 

Alfonse remained silent, not knowing what to say. The silence only seemed to further irritate Kiran.

Kiran’s tightening grip was the only warning Alfonse got before he was slammed against the wall. The prince had the air knocked out of him, not expecting Kiran to do such a thing.

“Let me ask you again, why have you been avoiding me?” 

“S-summoner please, I haven’t been avoiding you.” Alfonse stumbled out, trying to calm his racing heart.

“Don’t give me that shit.” Kiran spoke through gritted teeth, Alfonse didn’t need to look at him to know he was furious, “You’ve been running away from me like I have the damn plague.” 

“I…” Alfonse deflated, knowing it was useless to continue, he settled for staring at the ground. 

Kiran had him cornered and there was no escaping. 

“...It's nothing.” Alfonse said glumly, keeping his eyes focused at the ground.

The hand on his shoulder loosened and for a moment the prince thought Kiran gave up on him and would leave. But Alfonse knows that Kiran isn’t one to give up.

Out of the corner of his eye he sees Kiran raising his other hand, until now it had been laying by his side, Alfonse immediately assumes the summoner is going to hit him.

Instead of a (well deserved) punch to the face, Alfonse felt the summoner grab his chin and harshly yanking his head up, forcing the prince to look straight at him.

“You could at least look at me when you’re lying to me.” Kiran said he moved his face even closer to the prince’s, not bothering to hide his anger. 

Alfonse couldn't hold the summoner's gaze for long, finding himself flinching when he saw the undeniable rage and fury in them.

The summoner let out an annoyed huff, and Alfonse felt a chill run through his entire body as he felt Kiran’s breath on his mouth. Alfonse found his vision trailing down.

Alfonse tore his eyes away from Kiran's lips and tried looking at his eyes. Alfonse found himself frozen as Kiran stared him down. Seconds felt like an eternity for the prince as they both stood, not saying a word. 

The summoner’s rage faded as he pulled back. Alfonse’s heart dropped when Kiran spoke with absolute misery in his voice. 

“Alfonse, we used to spend hours together everyday...but now I'm lucky if you just talk to me for a second.”

Kiran looked down, not seeing the guilt all over Alfonse’s face.

“You won’t even say my name anymore.”

With those words Kiran looked back at the prince and Alfonse's heart broke at what he saw. 

Kiran’s eyes were overflowing with tears, he made no effort to wipe them and just let his tears run down his cheeks. Alfonse would rather have Kiran strike and curse him than looking so miserable and heartbroken. 

“If you hate me, can you at least tell me why…? I...won’t be mad…”

This was all Alfonse’s fault. It’s his fault that Kiran was crying. Alfonse really was selfish, ignoring Kiran for his own needs, not thinking how it was affecting his summoner. Alfonse steeled himself. 

“I don’t hate you, I could never hate you...it’s the exact opposite. I fell in love with you Kiran. 

There he said it, he put his feelings out in the open, now all he could do was count down the nerve wracking seconds for the inevitable rejection as he stared at the summoner. Kiran stared back, processing his confession.

“It’s fine if you don’t-”

A gloved hand on the side of his face stopped whatever Alfonse was going to say.

“Let me make the most of this dream.” Was all Kiran said before bringing his face closer to Alfonse’s and gently pressing his lips over the prince’s.

The kiss was sweet and far too short for Alfonse’s liking, Kiran pulled away before Alfonse could reciprocate. 

“...that’s weird, I usually wake up after this,” Kiran said wiping his tears away and looking at Alfonse’s with a smile, “I guess this is a really good dream huh?”

Still feeling the fluttering in his chest, Alfonse forced himself to speak.

“Kiran this isn't a dream.”

“Of course it is, like the you in the waking world would ever love me back.”

“Kiran…” Alfonse frowned, not understanding why Kiran thought that his feelings were one-sided.

“This has been a really good dream, but I need to wake up to reality. Thanks for everything dream Alfonse.”

Alfonse knew there was nothing he could say that would convince Kiran that he wasn’t dreaming, so he brought his hand to Kiran’s face and pinched his cheek.

“Ow, Alfonse was that for?!” Kiran yelped, holding his cheek, “That hurt! ….oh.” 

"...this isn't a dream…" Kiran said softly, cheeks turning pink as he gazed at Alfonse. 

“It’s not.” Alfonse replied, taking in the sight of Kiran blushing so cutely. 

“...it’s not a dream…I, we…” Kiran was stumbling over his words for a bit before smiling at Alfonse lovingly, “I love you too Alfonse, kiss me again?” 

“With pleasure.” 

Alfonse wasted no time bringing their lips together; he eagerly pushed his tongue past Kiran’s lips, mapping out every corner of Kiran’s mouth. Judging by the moans from his summoner, Alfonse was doing a good job. He ran his hand through Kiran’s hair, marveling at its softness. 

Feeling bold, the prince dropped a hand from Kiran's hair to his waist and pulled him closer and rubbed circles onto Kiran’s waist. 

Kiran jumped back in surprise, losing his balance and grabbing onto Alfonse for support only to drag the prince down with him. The two landed on the floor, Kiran let out a slight wince. 

“Are you alright?” Alfonse asked as he looked over Kiran for any injuries. 

“I’m fine, you okay?” Kiran replied, sitting up and placing a hand on Alfonse’s cheek and stroked it gently, “I’m sorry for pulling you down.”

Kiran was starting to apologize further, but Alfonse didn't need any apologies, he just needed Kiran. He started pressing kisses all over Kiran’s lips and cheek. Alfonse kissed the side of Kiran’s neck softly and Kiran jolted and placed a hand to the prince’s face and pushed him back slightly. 

Alfonse had apologies on his lips but before he could say them Kiran spoke. 

“H-hey,” Kiran said, catching his breath, “I don’t mind going further, but we should go to your room.”

Alfonse immediately got off of the summoner and offered a hand, Kiran took it and Alfonse scooped him into his arms and ran to his room. 

Once they arrived, Alfonse tossed Kiran into the bed and began removing his armor, throwing it on the floor in a flurry.

“I never seen you move so fast before.” Kiran teased, as he held Alfonse’s hand gently, “I haven’t even finished taking my clothes off.” 

“Help me undress?” Kiran asked as he placed Alfonse’s hand onto his chest before the prince could respond.

Alfonse nodded, immediately starting to undress his summoner, setting the clothes aside. He took in the sight and ran his hands over Kiran’s chest.

Kiran let out a soft breath in response to Alfonse’s touch. Once they were both undressed Kiran wrapped his arms around Alfonse’s shoulders and laid down on the bed. He brought his hand to the prince’s cheek and stroked it gently.

“We can go as fast or slow as you like.” Kiran spoke reassuringly. 

Before he could say something, Kiran swiped his thumb over the prince’s lower lip.

Kiran’s eyes narrowed and his voice turned seductive. 

“Make me yours, my prince.”

His summoner’s voice sent shivers down his back.

He'll follow Kiran's command. Make the summoner his.

**(skip to the “-” if you don’t want to read the sex scene)**

Alfonse’s hands were still on Kiran’s chest, he moved his hands to Kiran’s nipples and began rubbing them. Kiran’s breath hitched as his eyes fluttered close. Feeling bold and wanting to see more of Kiran’s reactions, Alfonse slowly brought his lips to the summoner’s chest and kissed it. 

Kiran let out a soft gasp feeling the prince kissing his chest. He brought his hands to Alfonse’s head and began running his fingers through the soft hair, encouraging Alfonse to keep going.

With the summoner’s encouragement Alfonse placed deep kisses on Kiran’s chest as he rubbed his nipples harder. Kiran ran a shaky hand through Alfonse’s hair.

One of Alfonse’s hands slowly trailed down Kiran’s chest and to his crotch, palming it gently. Kiran’s hand stilled as he arched his back, pressing up against the prince as he moaned softly at the touch. 

Alfonse wrapped his hand around Kiran’s length and began stroking it, as he began kissing Kiran’s neck softly. 

Kiran grinded into Alfonse’s hands as he let out louder moans. Alfonse continued to stroke him, feeling precum leaking from Kiran’s length. Alfonse took his hand from Kiran cock as he spoke. 

“do you have any…?” Alfonse’s question trailed off as he pressed another kiss to Kiran’s neck.

“...in the second drawer…” Kiran answered, panting slightly.

“can I…?” Alfonse sounded a bit nervous.

“yes, please do.” Kiran said, giving the prince a small smile.

Alfonse nodded, grabbed the bottle of lube and spread it on his fingers, then slowly pushed it in Kiran. The summoner squirmed slightly at the sensation and let out a stuttered breath.

“...are you alright? can I keep going?” Alfonse asked softly. 

Kiran nodded, letting out a stuttered breath.

Alfonse carefully added another finger and curled them, pressing deeper kisses to the summoner’s neck. 

“a-ah...I’m ready...you can, put it in…” Kiran panted out, gazing at the prince with lidded eyes. 

Alfonse swallowed as he pushed his length into Kiran and gave a shallow thrust, feeling shivers run down his spine as Kiran moaned out the prince’s name. 

Kiran felt amazing around him, Alfonse let out a soft breath feeling the warmth.

“...you feel...so warm…” Alfonse murmured, thrusting shallowly a couple more times.

Kiran pressed his head against the pillow, letting out shaky breaths. 

“...keep, going…” Kiran said softly.

So Alfonse gave a deeper, harder thrust and bit Kiran’s neck in response, hearing Kiran cry out in pleasure. 

“m-more...please…” 

Alfonse nodded and continued to thrust into Kiran, biting the summoner’s neck again, leaving red marks behind. 

It was fine that Kiran would continue to grow closer to the heroes, they won’t see him moaning and drowning in pleasure, won’t hear him gasping for breath and calling the prince’s name. It was a sight just for Alfonse and no one else. 

Soon they both came, panting heavily afterwards. 

“...s-should we get cleaned up now?” Kiran asked after a few moments, as he continued to pant.

“...in a moment...I would like to relish in the moment...for a little while longer...if, that is alright with you.” Alfonse replied, laying next to his summoner and wrapping his arms around him.

“sure...sounds good.” Kiran said, snuggling close to Alfonse.

Alfonse relaxed holding his summoner close, he should get them both cleaned up soon-

“did you want to go another round?” 

They could get cleaned up later. 

-

Alfonse was awoken to a thud from beside him. He turned to the direction of the sounds, noticing that the blankets were gone too, and was met with Kiran on his knees, the blankets were around his shoulders. 

Kiran let out a soft sigh before he met Alfonse’s gaze.

“ah, good morning Alfonse. Did you sleep well?” He asked, slipping the blanket off him. 

Alfonse got out of bed and went to Kiran’s side, inspecting for any injuries. He found injuries, just not the ones he was expecting. 

He hadn’t realized that he bit his summoner so hard. He couldn’t help but stare at all the bitemarks scattered across Kiran’s neck and collar.

“Alfonse? you alright?” Kiran asked, moving closer to the prince.

“I’m fine, but...what happened?” Alfonse asked, looking for any other injuries, he didn’t see any. 

Kiran looked a bit embarrassed, blushing slightly as he answered, “I tried getting out of bed...but I guess I was more sore than I thought…”

“I-I see…” Alfonse stuttered out, feeling guilty about the summoner’s soreness, “I, apologize...allow me to assist you.” 

“Thank you.” Ekura said softly, moving closer to Alfonse. 

After Alfonse helped Kiran bathe and dress, the two of them made their way to the dinning hall. When they arrived, Alfonse saw a pot of tea and numerous pastries lined up on the table. He and Kiran exchanged greetings with Chrom and Robin. 

“Care to join us?” Chrom asked as he pulled out the chair beside him.

“Thanks, but, sorry I can’t.” Kiran politely declined. 

“Busy day ahead?” Robin asked as he grabbed a pastry. 

“No, it just hurts when I sit.” Kiran said casually, as if he was talking about the weather, and not about the aftermath of his and Alfonse’s...nighttime activities. 

Alfonse was completely stunned at the summoner’s words, and somewhat guilty, he didn’t realize how rough he had been on Kiran. And while he knew how close Robin and Kiran are, he wasn’t expecting Kiran to just tell him that so casually (and in front of himself and Chrom). 

Chrom immediately started choking on his tea and spat it out. Robin dropped the pastry, his eyes widened in shock, mouth hanging open, as he looked between Alfonse and Kiran. And by the way his eyes landed on a certain spot on Kiran’s neck, it was fair to assume that Robin knew exactly what happened last night. 

“What?” Kiran asked, looking between them, seemingly confused by their reactions. 

“Kiran!” was Alfonse could say before dragging the summoner away, not meeting Chrom’s or Robin’s eyes.


End file.
